thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Next World". Plot (Back at Webkinz World at the jungle, a tribe of Wacky Zingoz are walking as Zangoz came by to see his buddy) *Zangoz: Hey Wacky, how it's going? *Wacky Zingoz: There's nothing much going on. Same old schedule every day. *Zangoz: Do you wanna go grab a snack with me? *Wacky Zingoz: Oh sure. I'd love to go get a snack with you. *Zangoz: Oh boy, let's go eat some apples. (At the fruit valley, many Zingozs are eating their apples as most of the Zangozs are eating their bananas) *Zangoz: Hello my pals, look like we're hitting on the fruit spot. *Zangoz Buddy #1: Yo. *Zangoz Buddy #2: What's up? *Wacky: We're good. *Zangoz: Who want to eat some blueberries? *Zangoz Buddy #3: Ooh, i want some blueberries. *Wacky: Come and take a look inside of the fruit factory. (Inside of the fruit factory, the machine is still on for the fruits to fall into the big basket as the Zingozs walk by to pick their fruits) *Zangoz: Mmm, banana. *Zangoz Buddy #1: Pass me the pineapple. *Zangoz Buddy #2: I want a banana. *Zangoz: *grab the pineapple and banana* Who wanted a pineapple and banana? *Zangoz Buddy #1 and #2: Me! *Zangoz: Take it as you like. *Wacky: *get the blueberry* Ooh, blueberry. *Zangoz: Eat up my friends. You get what you get when you don't get upset. *Zangoz Buddy #1: *eat his pineapple* *Zangoz Buddy #2: *eat his banana* *Wacky: *eat his blueberry* Tasty. *Zangoz: Still good to me. *Wacky: I love it. *Zangoz: It's my favorite snack of the day. *Wacky: I like it. *Zangoz: So what do you wanna do now? *Wacky: Go fishing, dunk the Zingoz and play some bingo. *Zangoz: We always dunk the Wacky ones out. Let's play some bingo. Boop boop. *Zacky: Hey guys, there is a bike festival going on in the Kinzville Park. We gotta check it out. *Zangoz: A bike festival in Kinzville Park? Count us in. *Wacky: Let's go! *Zangoz Buddies: *run to Kinzville Park* Yay! *Zangoz: Wait for us. *Wacky: Zangozs always run when there's something exciting. *Zacky: These guys kicked my butt back in 2005 since i was searching for the treasure. (Back at the Kinzville Park, Gregory is about to make an announcement, regarding on the bikes) *Gregory: As you can see, we have been biking around the world for years. We are so proud of you guys, making bikes the best vehicle we could ever ride on. We also have tricycles for these cute Lil Kinz. Any of you kids want to ride on a tricycle? Anyone? It's free to use. (Nafaria and Wanda sneaked into the tree to spy on the stage) *Nafaria: Heh, if everyone can ride a bike, maybe we can ruin the show for them. *Wanda: A little pinch of magic should use a good hand on them. *Nafaria: Wait, these tires should be in good hands of a single trick. *Wanda: We'll make the people scream in circle like babies. *Nafaria: Good idea. I'll have their wish. *zap on the bike* (The bike is spread with magic as it move by itself) *Gregory: Whoa, it's moving by itself. *Everyone: *shocked* *Gregory: Stop it. Stop the bike. Whoever doing it, stop the vehicle now. *Dr. Quack: It's not us. *Ms. Birdy: Someone is trying to hack into the bikes and use some technology to throw a prank on us. *Gregory: Then why it is moving by itself. Do we have a ghost that can haunt during the day? *Dr. Quack: I don't see a ghost. *Alex: It's going to jump out of the stage. Look out everyone. *Gregory: Jump out of the stage for what? (The bike jump off the stage as everyone move back from the moving bike) *Sparky: It headed to the fair! *Stoogles: It's not a fair, it's a festival! *Sparky: Then who brought a movie magic bike onto the festival without permission? (The bike is rolling and going through the tents as the tents tear apart from people running away) *Gregory: What is going on? Why is the bike still moving? *Nibbles: It's destroying the festival. *Alex: Somebody gotta stop this thing! *Nibbles: It's moving by itself. *Stoogles: This bike is haunted! (Nafaria and Wanda giggle after the bike move around into the festival) *Nafaria: The plan has worked! *Wanda: He he he, this fest is going down on the hill. *Nafaria: Let's activate all the bikes and ride around the whole park. *Wanda: Good idea. The party is about to start. *Nafaria: Time to wreck this festival up. *zap all the bikes with magic to move by themselves* (All the bikes are activated as they ride around to wreck the festival down) *Gregory: No, no, no! The bikes are moving by themselves! *Sparky: Get out of the fest! The bikes are cursed with evil magic! *Everyone: *scream and run* *Dr. Quack: Don't worry, there is a way to stop this curse out. *Ms. Birdy: Throw some water at them. *Dr. Quack: I got a little squirt on them. *use a water gun to squirt water on the bikes* What the duck? *Ms. Birdy: It's not working. *Dr. Quack: I don't think this water gun is powerful enough to squirt the magic away from the bikes. *Ms. Birdy: We need something magnificent. Something that could stop all the bikes from moving. *Dr. Quack: If Goober was here, he would stop all of this madness from happening. *Ms. Birdy: This year's bike festival is a disaster. (Wacky Zingoz, Zacky and all the Zangozs have arrive at the bike festival) *Zangoz Buddies: Bikes! *Wacky: Wow. *Zacky: They're moving by themselves. *Zangoz: They shouldn't be moving like robots. *Zacky: Can you take a ride? *Zangoz Buddies: Ride on bikes! *Zangoz: Guys, no. These things could be dangerous. *Zangoz Buddies: *jump and get on the bikes* Yay! *Wacky: What are we doing? *Zacky: They're dumb. They got on the bikes and moving them like they're gonna crash into the garbage. *Zangoz Buddy #1: *ride on the bike* Woo woo woo. *Zangoz Buddy #2: *ride on the bike* I am the super motorcycle. *Zangoz Buddy #3: *ride on the bike* Drooooooooooom! *Wacky: Get off the bikes! You guys are under control. *Zacky: They're not good for you! *Wacky: These guys are dumb as a monkey. *Zangoz Buddy #4: *ride on the bike* Move out of the game. This is the Zangoz ride now! *Zangoz Buddy #5: *ride on the bike* Beep beep. Beep beep. Out the way folks. *Wacky: Zangoz, you gotta do something. *Zangoz: Um, fix the clock? *Wacky: No. Just tell the Zangozs to stop riding on the bikes. *Zangoz: They're crazy. They don't even listen. *Wacky: What if they bump into the cans and break the bikes? *Zacky: Oh boy, they're about to hit into the cans. *Zangoz Buddy #1: Choo choo! *hit on the can and break the bike* Ow. *Zangoz Buddy #2: Droom, droom, droom. *hit on the bench and break the bike* Ooh......ow! *Wacky: They're getting themselves hurt with the bikes. *Dr. Quack: Oh my, look at the mess they're making. (All the Zangoz got hit into those things and broke the bikes) *Zangoz Buddies: Oh no! *Ms. Birdy: They broke all the bikes in the fest. *Plumpy: How many Zangozs are going to come and wreck everything we made in the past few years? *Wacky: All the bikes are broken. *Ms. Birdy: What a disaster. *Zangoz: We can't fix them now. *Dr. Quack: I guess we blew the show. (While the Zangozs and throwing the bikes on the ground, Nafaria and Wanda are still spying on them in a tree) *Nafaria: What have they done to my magic tricks? *Wanda: These orange heads went into the bikes and bump into the things to break our tricks out. *Nafaria: They broke the bikes. Look like the plan to crash the bike festival worked. *Wanda: Is there any other chance to stop those freaks? *Nafaria: I will suck them all up to the next world. We hope we get rid of those animals soon as possible. *Wanda: That's a lot of tricks to catch up boss. *Nafaria: I should destroy this land as soon as possible. (Alex and the Kinz Crew show up to Dr. Quack and a few people on the mess situation) *Alex: Wacky Zingoz, do you know what is going on with this situation? *Wacky: My Zangoz friends were riding on those bikes and bump into the things to break all of them. *Alex: Not just that. Do you know what the problem going on? *Zacky: I actually brought them over to ruin all the fun and excitement for you guys. Sorry about that, we should be more careful for next time. *Nibbles: Why did you guys do that? *Zacky: It's not my idea to bring them over to wreck all the fun around. *Sparky: Oh yes we heard. The Kinzville Park is now ruined. All a big mess in one day. *Wacky: Can we try to fix it? *Cowabelle: No. It's completely ruined now. *Zangoz: We all blew it together. *Goober: Don't worry, i can help. *Alex: Goober? (Goober came with Booger and Doug on his side) *Goober: We're gonna figure out how the magic curse spread all over the bikes and how we can stop it. *Alex: Whoever causing it need to stop now. *Doug: There's a lot of boogity around here. *Booger: It's not good Doug. It's very serious. *Doug: Sorry about that. *Dr. Quack: How about we fix the bikes first and then, find out who caused the magic to spread on all of them. *Goober: No. We can't fix bikes. *Dr. Quack: Can you use tape to fix them? That would be pretty easy. *Goober: No use. They break fast like a broken action figure. *Booger: I guess we're going to have to close the park down. *Ms. Birdy: No. We opened it a few years ago. This place was a harmony to everyone who come here to have some fun like the Webkinz Clubhouse. *Dr. Quack: October 28th, 2009 was the day that the park was first opened. We didn't even have a mayor or a president around that time.. *Ms. Birdy: You are the mayor and president. So act like it like you did with your own clinic. *Dr. Quack: I already shut my clinic down two years back then. *Alex: How are we going to clean up the whole mess? *Goober: You guys have to clean up. It's your own responsibility to state for a matter of cost. *Dr. Quack: It's my hometown, so get to work you guys. *Arte: Come on nephew, you and me. Take from wheel to wheel. *Sparky: Fine uncle. This spring job just came so early to get me doing on hard work. *Alex: Work is just work. (Nafaria and Wanda sneak into the stage to hide into a broken bike to spy on the animals) *Nafaria: Now what is going on? *Wanda: They're cleaning up the mess they caused. *Nafaria: Stupid Zangozs. They have no brains, but hold a club on them to hit on people like a yeti. *Wanda: Can we do the trick again? *Nafaria: No. It's already over. This is the damage that they all caused. *Wanda: The Kinzville Park is now a mess. *Nafaria: All thanks to these orange creatures. They have ride on those bikes like crazy. *Wanda: They're dumb. *Nafaria: All of them are going to apologize until they learn how to ride a bike property. (All the Zangozs apologize to the people of Kinzville Park) *Zangoz Buddies: We're so sorry for riding and breaking your bikes! *Dr. Quack: It's okay you guys. Your apology have been accepted. *Zangoz Buddies: Yay! *Dr. Quack: And don't go crazy on those bikes ever again. *Zangoz Buddies: We know and we will. *Zacky: Please don't break a pinky swear. *Zangoz Buddies: Nope. *Wacky: They always forget and act like caveman. *Zangoz: Who you calling a caveman? *hit Wacky with his club* *Wacky: Ow. *Zangoz: Banana head. *Wacky: Well you're a orange head. *Zangoz: You're a fruit, duh. (Back at the Pride Lands, the antelopes are jumping around the land while Muhangus and Muhanga are walking in the grasslands) *Muhangus: What a world fulled of animals living in harmony. We live in a special rock where no one can torture us or bother us like those jackal pups trying to sleep in our home. *Muhanga: We always move out. This place isn't the right home for all the noisy animals to come over and bump into our rocks. *Muhangus: Noisy animals. They'll never learn. *Muhanga: The galagos are nice animals. But a group of pangolins are just shy as a serval. *Muhangus: Nah, these pangolins like to fart alot like a pig. (Down in the deep of the ground, the shiny crystal begin to glow as back in Webkinz World in the Kinzville Park, the animals are cleaning up the mess the Zangozs have done) *Alex: Why are we blamed for the mess? We didn't even do anything. *Sparky: We shouldn't have left in the first place. Who want to listen to bike shows for like 30 minutes? That's crazy. *Alex: Next year, we're not going to one. *Nibbles: Whatever you say, we're staying at my sister's house when the next bike festival hits somewhere else. *Alex: That doesn't matter. We don't ride bikes and we know it. *Roberta: It's not like we're reaching to the end of the world when we don't know what to do. (The crystal glows underneath the ground as the bikes float up) *Arte: What is going on? *Dr. Quack: Something underneath is floating our bikes up. *Ms. Birdy: Okay, let me see who's causing the magic to float up. (Nafaria and Wanda hide into one of the stage's sheets) *Nafaria: She's coming. *Wanda: What should we do? *Nafaria: Don't say a word. *Wanda: What if she see us? *Nafaria: Don't say it again. (The Kinzville Park started to float some things up, making everyone float in gravity) *Alex: Whoa, i'm moving. *Sparky: What is going on? Why is there gravity all over the park? *Wacky: My feet are floating. *Zangoz: I can't move a muscle. *Zacky: Is the planet moving around? *Nibbles: No, we're in the level of gravity. *Goober: I feel like something shiny is making us move up in gravity. *Ms. Birdy: Is it the end of the world? (Back at the Pride Lands, the rocks float up in gravity as Muhangus and Muhanga are floating up in gravity) *Muhangus: What is this? *Muhanga: This feel something special. *Muhangus: Is the Pride Lands ending? *Muhanga: I think a big hole is opening up in the sky. (A big wormhole opens up in the sky) *Muhangus: Whoa! You're right. There is a big hole in the sky. *Muhanga: What does the wormhole do? (Back at Webkinz World, the wormhole started to suck up everything in Kinzville Park) *Goober: Holy bananas! It's sucking everything up to the vortex. *Doug: It's the horror. The panic is attacking us! *Booger: Someone gotta save us from the terror! *Alex: Why can't we float down in gravity? *Sparky: Is there a alien invasion going on? *Stoogles: No. That wormhole is going to suck everyone in and we'll be warped somewhere around the universe. *Molly: Isn't one of your crazy inventions trying to suck everyone in? *Goober: No. It's wasn't my idea. It was the universe's idea to open through portals. *Arte: Who has the power to destroy the wormhole? *Doug: Oh shoot, we don't have the inventions with us. *Booger: Look like we're getting sucked in. *Stoogles: We're all going in! (All of the animals and Zangozs got sucked into the wormhole as they warp down into the Pride Lands as many things fall off to the ground with the animals running from the things falling from them) *Muhangus: What is going on?! *Muhanga: They're bringing trash to the world. *Thurston: What is this garbage doing here? *panic and run* Panic and run! Panic and run! *Laini: Look out for the falling things in the sky. *Muhangus: It's raining animals! (Alex and the gang land into the ground as the wormhole closes down) *Alex: Gosh, what happen? *Sparky: Where are we? Why is it so hot in the plains? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers